


Game of Omegaverse

by HouseShame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseShame/pseuds/HouseShame
Summary: For Our Queen
Kudos: 1





	Game of Omegaverse

**Game of Omegaverse**

Hear ye, hear ye!  
I sing of the deeds of A.C. Lannister  
The Queen of All Omegaverse  
She sits pretty atop her throne  
Her smile so delightful and warm  
A helping hand always held out to all.

Hear ye, hear ye!  
I sing of a warning about A.C. Lannister  
The Queen of All Drama  
She rules from a fake throne of her own making  
Her smile is wolfish and cunning  
In her other hand is a blade of betrayal.

For those that are new to the kingdom  
Listen well and listen carefully  
Everyone who isn’t her, is an enemy  
Everyone is hers to torment  
She will keep her people loyal through lies  
And her Hand is always knifing from the shadows  
A madwoman sees what she sees  
So tread lightly when you enter the kingdom.

For those that have been wronged by A.C. Lannister  
We see you and we bleed with you  
Remember, one voice may be spewing falsehoods  
But among many voices there is truth and strength  
Our silence is about to rumble and roar  
Soon the wheel will be broken  
And you all shall be free from her dungeon.

Hear ye, hear ye, A.C. Lannister!  
To the Queen of Something That Never Was Yours  
Be weary of those you call your Alpha guard  
Because your own trap has caught you  
The High Sparrow has begun the inquisition  
Soon your glass city will be melted by a dragon  
Remember, a Lannister always pays their debt  
Shame! Shame! Shame! 


End file.
